


Where We Finally Collide

by amysteryspot



Series: Prompted Works [6]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, and Tommy being soft, there is a lot of pinning, thought that it should be a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysteryspot/pseuds/amysteryspot
Summary: Thomas is going to war and Kathleen wants to give him a good memory to hold onto.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Kathleen Sheppard (OFC), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prompted Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650244
Kudos: 28





	Where We Finally Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this just proves that I am a self indulgent little fucker. This piece is the prequel to “Better With You” that nobody asked for but I wrote anyway because I wanted to explore this relationship. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Oh, I also recommend to read it listening to _Collide_ by Sleeping Wolf if you want to set the mood.

The last two weeks had been what Thomas would call bittersweet—a perfect balance of happiness and sadness, that made his heart ache.

Since the night he told Kathleen that he had enlisted, Tommy had made his mission to spend as much time with her as he could. There was a lot going on: the Shelby’s were trying to organize things for when the boys left, same for the Sheppard’s since Kathleen’s father had been drafted.

Tommy had taken her to the movies, they had ridden together, had picnics, walked by the cut, and stargazed… Everything they used to do since she was able to tag along with him. It felt like both a remembrance and a farewell. He was not sure which hurt more.

Tomorrow morning he would be shipped off to France.

Some said that they all would be back before Christmas, but Tommy had a feeling that it was not true. He wasn’t even sure if they would come back at all and the thought made him flinch.

Kathleen moved beside him, bringing him back to reality, his eyes fixing on her as she rearranged herself, one elbow sustaining her weight as her free hand rested on his chest, right above his heart. They had been laying in his bed for at least an hour, since she arrived from her house right after dinner. Her bright blue eyes stared at him for a long moment before she spoke and Tommy was certain that his heart skipped a beat,

 _“Make love to me.”_ Tommy froze, his breath caught in his throat, eyes widening at the weight of her words. He knew what this meant even before she said her next words, “It will be like my first kiss, Tommy, just something I have to get over with. I want it to be you. I trust you. Let me give you at least one last good memory of me before you go.”

He stared at her in silence for a moment, not being able to find the right words to speak. The certainty in her eyes never faltering as she closed the gap between them, brushing her lips against his, gently. That was all the convincing Tommy needed to let himself get lost in his own desire for her.

Kathleen always got what she wanted from him.

It had always been like this and he had no intention to change it now. Even when the rational part of his brain _knew_ that he should refuse her, that this was a mistake, one that she would probably regret later, after her worry for him had waned. However, he could not say anything, not when their lips finally met and all he could think about was how much he loved her, _how much he wanted her_.

He would be lying if he said that he had not dreamt about having her since the day she asked him to kiss her. Tommy had made everything in his power to forget, forget the way she tasted, how she was so pliant in his arms, and how he wanted to kiss her like that for the rest of his days.

So he gave in, letting his own desires take charge as his hands wandered up her thighs, the fabric of her dress following the motion until he let it go to hold her by the waist and bring her to his lap as he sat up.

Kathleen looked down at him, her lips were swollen and breathing uneven. Her hands rested on his shoulders, unsure of what to do and reminding him that although this was important to him it would be more important to her, so he forced himself to ask the question, even when he feared that she would change her mind.

“Are you sure?” She stared at him with wide eyes and nodded almost eagerly as she answered,

“Yes. Yes.” Tommy wasted no time in kissing her again, hands pressing her down, her core grinding against his crotch, making her whine at the sensation. That was the moment he threw all caution to the wind, kissing her more passionately, hands traveling under her dress and grabbing her ass, making her gaps, opening her mouth and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth.

He groaned when she moved her hips tentatively against his, lips moving down to kiss his jaw and neck. Tommy traced the skin of her thighs, pleased by the fact that she was not wearing stocking or garters.

Kathleen trailed her hands over his shoulders, sliding the suspenders down his arms to be able to free him from his dress shirt and undershirt. She let her hands wander, tracing lose patterns on his chest as she observed him with curiosity.

Her eyes focused on his again, Tommy saw the lust in her eyes but there was some hesitancy too, so he brought his hand to caress her cheek and called her name softly. Kathleen just shook her head, saying,

“I’m sure, Tommy. Just don’t know what to do.” She bit her lip, trying to control her nerves, it was an old habit of hers, one he has grown used to. He started to unbutton her dress, his haze never leaving her eyes as he pulled the fabric off of her body, leaving her just in her undergarments.

The material of her slip was soft against his fingers and Tommy was quick to push it down, making it pool around her waist, exposing her brassiere. Tommy started kissing her collarbone, distracting her from the path his hands were trailing until he reaches Kathleen’s breasts, thumbs gently rubbing her nipples through the fabric. She gasped, her head fell back at the new sensation and Tommy couldn’t contain the smirk that crept upon his lips knowing that he was the one responsible for such a reaction.

Nimble fingers loosened the ties of her brassiere, getting the piece off of her in no time, his hands quickly took the place of the fabric as he massaged her breasts thoroughly.

Tommy smiled as her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling at it until she was able to bring his mouth back to hers. They both moaned as she ground onto him again, searching for relief, hands traveling down his torso to stop at the waistband of his pants, fingers fumbling to undo his belt.

As much as he wanted to let her explore, to feel her hands on him, Tommy knew that this night has to be about her, so he made an effort to quickly het her hands back on his shoulders. Kathleen looked at him, quickly confused, but he gave her no time to question the decision, brushing his fingers over her clothed core before pushing the fabric aside so his thumb could ghost over the warm skin.

Her eyes fell close, nails dug into his shoulders, breath caught in her throat, and Tommy was sure that he had never welcomed pain like that in his life. He started to touch her, lightly, gauging her reactions to learn what she liked. When his fingers traced her entrance, Tommy swore under his breath at how we she was already.

However, he knew that he had to prepare her, to make her comfortable enough to accept him, so he kept on touching her until she was gasping, clutching onto him as if her was the only thing keeping her from floating away. It was then that he slipped a finger into her.

“Fuck, Tommy.” He was sure that Kathleen could feel his smirk as he kissed and nibbled at her neck, undoubtedly leaving marks, but she was far too lost in pleasure to censure him as she usually did. Moving his finger, tentatively, he was rewarded with a beautiful moan that fell from her lips.

He kept his movements slow as Kathleen searched for his lips again, kissing him with all her might, biting at his lower lip and making him gasp for air when they parted, just so her lips could leave a trail of love bites on his shoulders.

She was so deliciously wet that her slick seeped down his fingers and Tommy used that to his advantage as he started to massage her clit. Tommy took his time observing her as she got acquainted with her own pleasure, savoring the moment because he knew that this would probably be the first and the last time he would have the opportunity to see her like that, unraveling before him.

When he felt her clenching around his finger, Tommy took the opportunity to carefully insert another one into her. It proved too much to her as she came, for the first time, around his fingers, gasping into his ear as she rode off her high.

Tommy kissed her again as he removed his fingers from her, making her whine in protest. His hands made quick work of removing her dress completely, and pushing her to lay on her back on the bed.

He sat back on his heels, looking down at her, sprawled out on his bed, half-naked and out of breath, staring back at him expectantly, an image that he would carry with him down to the tunnels in France.

Tommy thanked God for whatever stroke of luck that made this moment possible. Even when he knew that it would never happen again, at least he would have this night to cherish. The possessive part of him growled, he was the one who kissed her first, the one who touched her first, the one who had her first and nobody could take that away from him.

He got up, getting rid of both his pants and undershorts, not missing the way Kathleen’s eyes traveled down his body or how she bit her lower lip, closing her legs as a reaction. Tommy smiled and climbed in the bed again, he nudged her legs apart before he sat between them.

Tommy brought one of her feet to rest on his chest, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses along her leg, until he reached her knickers. Looking up at her, hovering over her center, he brought the fabric down, getting rid of the last barrier of clothing between them and exposing her to him completely.

Kathleen took a deep breath as he lingered above her, adjusting himself between her legs and brushing his hard cock against her center. He had to take a deep breath to control his need, otherwise he would just slip into her without a second thought in his earnest to feel her soft wetness around him.

Her hands found their place in his hair as he kissed her again, grinding down on her so she could get used to the feeling of his cock and coated it in her juices so it would make it less painful for her.

Tommy took himself in hand, as hard as he ever been, stroked his shaft a few times before aligning it with her entrance, teasing her for a moment and making her break their kiss, mewling in need, to plead him,

“Please, Tom, _please_. I need to feel you.” He relented, slipping into her as slowly as he could manage, cursing slightly at the feel of her tight wet heat taking him so well. Kathleen scratched his back, whining and frowning at the strange feeling. Tommy kept moving slowly until he bottomed out, forcing himself to stop for a moment so she could get used to the feel of him.

Kissing her collarbones, up her neck and the wrinkles on her forehead, he told her in almost a whisper,

“It’s alright, sweetheart, it’s okay. I’ve got you, eh. I’ve got you.” She opened her eyes, looking right into his, clenching her inner muscles around him, making him groan in pleasure, hands tightening in the flesh of her hips, certainly leaving marks on her skin.

There was so much love and passion in her blue irises that he got lost in the moment. Almost believing that she felt for him the same way that he felt for her, so he pretended that this was more than he knew it was. Pretended that she was in love with him and that this was their farewell. That she would wait for him and when he returned— _if_ he returned—they would get a chance of a future together.

When he started moving Kathleen held on to him a little tighter, trying to bring him closer, gasping for air into his ear. He brought her legs to intertwine around his waist, hitting deeper inside of her and it made her moan loudly.

At that point he didn’t care anymore if his family could listen to them, _fuck_ , he didn’t care if the whole neighborhood could listen to them. Not when she was writhing and moaning so beautifully beneath him or when she felt this good around him.

He lost himself when she came, clenching around his cock and making him curse in Romani as she called his name. In the heat of the moment he could not even make himself pull out, too far gone in pleasure, spilling inside her with a roar and feeling a little satisfied later to see his seed dripping out of her.

They stayed like that until they caught their breaths again. When he removed himself from her she wailed in protest and a part of him felt proud of it. Tommy brought her closer, pulling the kilt around them, her head resting on his chest. The sound of the rain outside were the only noises they could hear—he hadn’t noticed that is had started raining.

“Thank you,” Kathleen said, almost in a whisper, looking up at him with a mixture of sadness, happiness and satisfaction. Tommy didn’t said anything, he just couldn’t, so he kissed her again, knowing that this was going to be the last time.

They fell asleep naked in each other’s arms, ignoring what morning would bring to their lives—war and separation.

**Author's Note:**

> An especial thanks to Amirah (@amirahiddleston on Tumblr) for helping me edit this.  
> If you liked it, please let me know. Your feedback is really important and makes me keep writing.


End file.
